


daring you to demonstrate

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael Guerin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Michael Guerin, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sparring, Top Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Alex is teaching Michael to fight and Michael has some ideas for positive reinforcement.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154
Collections: Roswell_Favorites





	daring you to demonstrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jillybean98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillybean98/gifts).



> For the lovely rimmyfuckingtim on tumblr (let me know if you have an ao3 account and I will gift it to you on here), some badass-ish Malex with lots of smut and fluff. I hope this is everything you wanted and more!

“Are you sure?” Michael asks, taking in the way Alex is standing in the dirt in front of him. He looks steady and certain in the afternoon sun, black tee shirt sticking to his body with sweat. Michael just wants to tear it off of him.

“You’re not going to hurt me, Michael,” Alex replies with an eye roll. “And you need to know how to fight in case you get dosed with something that kills your powers again.” He pauses, shifting a bit before saying, “Now. Just like I showed you.”

Michael can remember that easily, the way Alex had talked him through what he was going to do and then taken him down in a moment, the way Alex felt on top of him, pinning him down with those strong thighs, those muscular arms holding him in place. And then what had happened after, how Alex’s mouth had tasted, how Alex had felt inside of him, hard and thick and right.

He wonders if Alex would be up for a repeat performance.

Michael takes a step forward, into Alex’s space, delights in the way that, even when Alex _knows_ what they’re doing, his eyes flicker down to Michael’s lips and then back up to his eyes, giving away his thoughts.

“Go ahead,” Alex says, voice soft and low.

Michael tries to ignore the way Alex’s tone affects him, the heat low in his belly, as he moves, taking all the steps Alex has taught him until he’s on the ground with Alex beneath him.

“Good job, Michael,” Alex isn’t fighting him, just laying beneath him, looking up at him.

“Do I get a reward?” Michael asks, going for teasing, but his tone is rough with desire, betraying him.

“What kind of reward are you thinking about?” Alex asks, tone serious, eyes dark.

Michael responds by grinding against him, dick thickening in response to the familiar press of Alex's body against his own.

“Get up,” Alex says, softly.

Michael flashes straight to hurt, about to scramble off of Alex. But Alex surprises him by gripping his hips, holding him still, in place, not that it takes much force to keep Michael exactly where he wants to be.

“I am not fucking you outside in the dirt in the middle of the day, Guerin,” Alex says. And, when he says it, Michael _wants_ it. He wants Alex to press him against the dirt, to fuck him so hard he can feel it for _days_. But, if he wants that, he knows he'll have to find somewhere more private. For Alex's sake. “I’m not saying no. I’m saying yes, but in your Airstream.”

Relief washes over him as Michael pushes himself up to his feet, reaching down to pull Alex up beside him.

Alex’s hand doesn’t leave his as they make their way over to the Airstream and inside.

Michael closes and locks the door with his mind as he spins Alex to press him against the counter. He sighs against Alex’s mouth as Alex’s fingers wind into his curls, tugging just a little.

And Alex is taking advantage of his parted lips, licking into his mouth, taking his time to kiss Michael just the way he likes it, just the way that makes him moan and press closer against Alex, desperate for _more_.

And Alex gives it to him, spinning him until _he’s_ pressed against the counter, cheap formica digging into his spine and still Alex presses more until he’s bent back against it and he can feel Alex’s hardening length rocking against his own through their jeans and it’s so fucking good Michael never wants him to stop.

Michael wants to wrap his legs around Alex and let him carry him to his bed. And, judging by Alex’s arms and that strong core, maybe Alex could. He doubts that, even with his leg, Alex would refuse him.

So he doesn’t ask, instead whispering, “Bed,” between kisses and letting Alex pull him toward the small bed.

Michael tugs his shirt over his head as they walk, tossing it aside only to return his attention to Alex’s lips, enjoying the feel of Alex’s strong hands on his bare skin.

“What do you want?” Alex’s voice is low and soft when he asks, his fingers leaving Michael’s skin to pull his own shirt off, Michael desperately helping him in an attempt to get Alex’s skin against his own faster.

“You,” Michael replies easily.

Wonder dawns across Alex’s face, a slow smile taking form. “You have me,” he says, like it’s simple. “As long as you want.”

“Forever?” Michael asks, moving closer, lips mere centimeters from Alex’s.

“Forever,” Alex confirms and Michael is torn between the desire to shout it from the rooftops and the urge to shove Alex onto his bed and take him apart over and over again. Alex’s tone is lighter when he says, “I meant what do you want for your reward though.”

Michael takes a moment to think. Part of him wants to see how many times he can make Alex come in one night using only his mouth, but he sets that aside for another night. One where they have more space and all the time in the world. “I want to ride you,” he says simply.

“Okay,” Alex breathes before his lips are on Michael’s again, those strong, capable hands already working on his jeans, shoving them down past Michael's ass, lower until Michael kicks out of them and his boots, stumbling a bit in his eagerness to touch Alex again.

Michael returns the favor, pushing Alex back onto the bed and following him, eagerly working on getting his jeans and boxer briefs down, pausing at Alex’s prosthetic. “On or off?” he asks, his mouth hovering above Alex’s chest.

“Depends if you want me to stay the night,” Alex replies with a smile. “If it comes off, I’m not putting it on again until tomorrow morning.” Michael doesn't know what he did to deserve Alex offering him _this_ , but, whatever it is, he's determined to keep doing it for the rest of his life, if only he can have this too.

“Off it is,” Michael replies with a soft smile as he quickly removes Alex's prosthetic and sets it beside the bed. And, within a few more moments, Alex is completely bare beneath him and Michael can’t help the grin that spreads across his face at how much this feels like _home_.

He dives in, pressing his lips against Alex’s again, pressing his body against Alex’s, desperate to get as close as possible.

Alex’s hands are sliding down his back, over the curve of his ass, making him shiver, tugging him closer. “Lube,” he whispers, and Michael pulls away, reaching for it, using his powers to pull the bottle into his hand and handing it to Alex.

He’s content to keep kissing Alex, to keep touching him, to grind against him while Alex opens the bottle and coats his fingers with lube.

And then Alex is pressing a finger against his entrance and Michael pushes back against his hand, urging him on, taking in the way he can feel Alex’s smile against his mouth.

Alex just fucks him with that one finger for a while until Michael cursing and begging him for more. And then he can feel Alex sliding another finger in, scissoring them and fucking him with them and Michael is certain that, at this rate, he’ll come before Alex is even inside of him. He’s missed this pleasant stretch so much, the way Alex knows just how to touch him, how to tease him to the point where he wants to scream with frustration.

Finally, Alex is adding a third finger and Michael is rocking back against his hand, taking as much as Alex will give him, trying to get Alex to touch him exactly where he needs him. But Alex is avoiding his prostate carefully. Michael is certain Alex lives to torture him.

Finally, Alex hands Michael the bottle of lube and Michael takes it eagerly, coating Alex’s gorgeous dick with lube, whining when Alex’s fingers slide out of him, but quickly lowering himself onto Alex’s cock.

And, oh fuck, the way Alex is biting his lip, face flushed, hair a sweaty mess, makes Michael think that, just maybe, he has somewhere close to the same impact on Alex that Alex has on him.

He just takes his time to take in the beautiful man beneath him before he starts to move.

Before, when Alex was working him open, Michael had wanted to chase his own pleasure. But now, seeing Alex beneath him, feeling him inside of him, watching his face as Michael moves, all Michael wants is to focus on Alex.

He takes his time, drawing moans out from between Alex’s kiss-swollen lips, watching the way he tenses up, the way he fights what Michael is certain is the urge to flip the both of them over and pound into Michael.

And then Alex’s hands are on his hips, his blunt nails digging into Michael’s skin as he uses what little leverage he has to thrust up into Michael, hitting his prostate with each and every thrust.

He flies over that edge, coming all over the both of them and Alex is still moving, pounding into him as Michael tries to catch his breath.

He can feel the moment Alex’s hips stutter, can feel Alex coming inside of him.

It’s only then that Michael lets himself collapse on top of Alex, ignoring the mess between them. He whines at the loss when Alex’s dick slips out of him, but then Alex’s arms are wrapped around him and Michael is completely content to just be held by the man he loves.

“Am I going to get this kind of reward every time I learn some new fighting move?” Michael asks. “Because, if so, I will be the best student you've ever had."

Michael can feel more than hear Alex’s laugh and it makes him smile and try to snuggle closer, as if he can get any closer to Alex. “I told you. You have me as long as you want,” his voice is soft and steady. He sounds absolutely sure. And then Michael can hear the smile in his voice when he adds, “However, if you want us to institute some kind of reward system, I’d be happy to come up with one."

Michael just presses a kiss against Alex’s smooth skin. “I’d like that.”

“You are going to be a very hard-working student, aren't you?"

“I might be a bit distracted,” Michael admits. “My teacher _does_ have a fantastic ass. And I’m particularly fond of his cock.”

Alex just laughs in response.

They’re both quiet for a few minutes, Michael just enjoying being held by Alex, knowing that he plans on staying the night, hoping that, this time, they’ll make it last.

“How do you feel about dinner tomorrow night?” Alex asks. “The Crashdown? Eight o’clock? Or, if you’d rather something more private, we can always just take your truck out into the desert and go stargazing. You could make sandwiches, I could bring the beer.”

Michael thinks about it for a moment before asking, “What if I want both?” He does want to be able to go out on a date with Alex in public. He wants to hold Alex’s hand as they walk down the street. They've spent so long keeping this thing a secret and Michael selfishly wants the world to know that Alex Manes is his. And that he is Alex's. But he also wants to have Alex all to himself, to hold him, kiss him, and touch him under the stars.

“Guess we have our next two dates planned then,” Alex grins.

Michael can’t quite believe it, that he’s going to get to date Alex Manes. That he’s gotten another chance, that Alex maybe wants forever with him too.

“Now,” Alex interrupts his thoughts, “How about we both get cleaned up?”

Michael nods, practically jumping to his feet, reaching down and helping Alex follow him. His Airstream is small and crowded enough that Alex can get around inside of it without his prosthetic, so Michael just leads the way to the bathroom, turning on the shower with his mind and pulling Alex into it. There’s not really enough room for the both of them in there and it’s definitely not accessible, but Michael holds Alex up with his mind and, well, he doesn’t think either one of them cares that it’s crowded. They’re both too busy re-learning each other’s body as the water pours down around them.


End file.
